Christmas
by keria1123
Summary: This is a series of drabbles set on Christmas about Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius and Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Barty Crouch Junior, Percy Weasley, Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom and Tom Riddles's christmas's at the age of seven Except Regulus who is six .
1. Harry

**Harry's Christmas**

"Listen hear Boy" Whispered Uncle Vernon glaring down at his little freak of a nephew "I don't want to see your face until tomorrow got it" Harry Potter nodded up at him fearfully knowing what would happen if he came back early, "Good" Vernon growled as he pushed Harry out of the house in to the snow before slamming the door behind him.

Harry scampered over the road to nearby pine tree before sitting down and gazing up at the night sky shivering. Harry sighed sadly it was Christmas today. He hated Christmas. Most normal seven year olds loved Christmas but not him, you see the Dursleys (His relatives) always kicked him out of number 4 private drive where they lived and made him stay out overnight in a thin rain coat and old cloths of Dudley's (His Cousin) it was pure torture, but he deserved it he was a freak after all.

Harry was cold scared and alone, and everyone else was inside celebrating. Harry sighed again while gazing up at the stars illuminating his ghostly pale face and lighting up his jaded green eyes his messy black hair falling in to his eyes, snow started falling all around him turning everything white as Harry closed his eyes and wished. He wished for a real family to be safe and warm. He wished for some distant relative to take him away. He wished most of all to be loved, he did this every year. Harry sighed sadly to himself; his wishes never came true and probably never would.

He slowly got up and trudged over to tunnel in the park that would be his bed for the night. Settling down in the cool metal tube Harry closed his green eyes and went to sleep while snow fell down all around him and tears trailed slowly down his small face, maybe one day someone would love him.


	2. Tom

**Tom's Christmas**

Tom sighed forlornly to himself looking around the mostly bare orphanage from his seat on the cold wooden stairs and raised a small pale hand brushing his dark brown locks from his brown hunted looking eyes. It was Christmas today. Oh how he loathed Christmas. Now this was unusual most seven year olds loved Christmas but not Tom Marvlo Riddle, you see he was hated in the orphanage he was in because of his powers.

Tom Riddle could speak to snakes and make people do as he wished and could know when people were lying to him, because of this everyone hated him as he would see through everything they said or did and do things without being caught even though everyone knew it was him. You see he hated Christmas as everyone was support to be loved and happy on Christmas, but he wasn't either of these things he would not receive any presents and would be pushed outside by the nannies when everyone else was around the one bare Christmas tree. He hated it and one day he would get his revenge on all that caused him pain and misery.

Tom sighed once again his cold brown eyes flashing red as he was pushed out of the orphanage and left to the cold and hash weather of winter. All Tom really wanted was a family who accepted him for who he was, but he would never have that. When family's came to adopt he was pushed into a cupboard so he 'could not ruin the other nice children's chances of having homes' according to the nannies.

He sat down under a tree as snow drifted all around him a crafty smile spreading across his face as he fell asleep. One day people would look up to him and he would be accepted.


	3. Draco

**Draco's Christmas**

Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the glass mirror glaring angrily at the little black suit and green tie he was currently wearing, oh how he wished he could have his comfy black jeans and favourite silver t-shirt back. He growled as a small house elf called Dobby slicked back his white blond hair.

Draco hated Christmas. He hated being shown off to his parent's guests and then if he did even the smallest thing wrong being chucked out into the cold to learn his lesson, but he supposed it was better than having a beating. He had only had a beating once he never wanted to have one again. Draco shuddered at the thought and straitened up and let the house elf fuss about him, he would be good tonight and he would be the perfect son.

Five hours later he was offering people drinks when he tripped over some important lady's foot covering her in butter beer, fire whisky and pumpkin juice she looked like a toad. Draco gulped loudly as his father charged over, this would not end well. "STAY OUT THERE UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON" Yelled Lucius Malfoy, throwing his small pale son out into the damp snow.

Draco landed face first in the white and grey snow and didn't move until he heard his father slam the back door of the manor. He sat up brushing himself off and wiping away his tears angrily he was not a baby he would not cry over this. Draco ran over to a large tree and sat down at the base, telling himself off for showing up his parent's at their Christmas party. His blue gray eyes once again filled with tears as he told himself off, he would be a good son he would make his parent's proud. This was his last thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He would be a good son the perfect son.


	4. Sirius

**Sirius's Christmas**

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT" Yelled the enraged Mrs Black throwing her seven year old son out in to the street outside her house, slamming the door closed behind her and hobbled off to go and see what her other son little perfect Regulas wanted.

Sirius sighed into the snow his face was in and got up of the cold wet ground dusting himself off wincing as his hand brushed some of his fresh cuts and bruises his mother had given him for Christmas. He didn't understand why his family hated him and loved his oh so perfect little brother Regulas, he didn't even know what he had done wrong this time. It was probably just the fact he was alive.

Sirius slowly wandered over to the other side of the moon lit street and sat under a big oak tree. His long wavy black hair falling into his pale grey eyes as he stared up at the bright stars finding the constellation he was named after, the Dog Star a small smile gracing his lips before turning in to an ear spitting grin, one day he would be free, just like the stars.

Sirius sighed to himself today was Christmas, he hated Christmas, his happy mood suddenly disappeared. All Saint Nick had ever brought him was pain and misery and they were rubbish Christmas presents for any seven year old. All Sirius really wanted was a family, one that loved him. Sirius hugged his bony legs to his body trying and failing to keep out the cold, tears pouring down his face as he wished for a friend, one who would be like a brother to him. Sirius closed his cloudy gray eyes and fell asleep as snowflakes started falling all around him, his last thoughts as he fell asleep were they will never ever break me, I'll show them, I will.


	5. Regulus

**Regulus's Christmas**

Regulus sighed, it was Christmas. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, he loved it but you see his big brother Sirius didn't he would always be kicked outside on Christmas. Regulus didn't understand why Christmas was supposed to be a time for family, and Siri was family. Regulus was currently watching Siri from his bedroom window as he gazed up at the stars like he did every year.

Regulus was six this year; he was a year younger than Siri who was currently seven. Reggie sighed and walked down from his room to the living room where the rest of his family were gathered around the tree talking and laughing having opened the presents earlier. While his parents were busy being drunk Regulus snuck in to the kitchen grabbing some cookies and pumpkin juice before slipping outside to see his big brother.

When he got outside he was immediately struck by the cold and harsh weather of December so he scampered over to his brother and snuggled into his side while handing him the stolen food. Reggie glanced up at Sirius who was shocked to say the least; Regulus had never come out to him on Christmas before.

Sirius hugged his brother close and ate the cookies and took a swig of pumpkin juice before whispering in to Regulus's ear "Thank you, this is the best present ever but you better go in now before mother catches you." Regulus grinned up at him and whispered back "Love you Siri" before running back inside leaving Sirius with a big smile on his face. Once inside Regulus ran up to his room and looked out the window at Sirius and smiled maybe now Sirius would like Christmas.


	6. Barty Crouch Junior

**Barty Crouch Junior's Christmas**

Barty looked around in disgust his tongue flickering out through his thin lips, tasting the air around him, a habit he had had all his life. Barty ran a hand through his ragged straw like hair keeping it out of his cold blue eyes. He spat the disgusting taste out of his mouth, it was too happy and merry meaning only one thing it was Christmas.

Barty shivered as he walked down stairs and caught sight of a large tree confirming his suspicions it was indeed Christmas. Barty groaned he was seven and had hated Christmas for as long as he could remember his father would no doubt take him to some party and attempt to show him off and then when they got back from said party he would be punished for showing his father up or complaining.

Barty didn't understand why he couldn't just be left alone that way everyone was happy, he didn't show his father up and he would have a great Christmas for once. "Master Barty sir come on you must come and get changed" said Winky his father's house elf. Barty allowed himself to be steered into his room and change him from his rugged jeans and old holy shirt into a suit.

Barty growled as he caught sight of himself in a mirror, he looked like Lucius Malfoy; he looked like a Daddy's boy. Barty grinned to himself and rubbed his hands together this would be fun. When they come back from the party Barty's father was fuming, Barty had managed to change into his old cloths, change poor Lucius Malfoy's hair pink and embarrassed him in front of everyone. When they got home Mr Crouch grabbed Barty by the hair and whispered in his ear "You will stay out here until you have learnt your lesson" Mr. Crouch then dropped Barty in the snow and trudged inside slamming the door behind him. Barty got up and grinned he was free for at least a night he walked over to a nearby oak and gazed up at the stars. Closing his blue eyes Barty whispered "One day he will cower under me and I will laugh" Barty promised and fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	7. Severus

**Severus's Christmas **

Severus cringed as his mother's pain filled screams rang in his ears as he ran out the back door of his house and into the cold snow and dead night of winter. It was Christmas, he hated Christmas. His father would always insist on a special Christmas present, which in his words meant a beating, for him and his mother. Luckily for Severus his mother had taken his place this year. Severus shuddered closing his black eyes he didn't want to think of what his father was doing to his mother.

Severus ran over to the park trying to get as much distance between himself and his father as possible with his hands clamped over his ears hoping to drown out the sound of his mothers screams. On the way he tripped landing face first in the cold snow adding a few more cuts and bruises to his growing collection. He staggered up covered in snow he could not afford to stop.

When he reached the park he curled up under an old oak tree near the river and gazed up at the stars hanging in the vast black sky like small pin pricks of hope. Severus hugged his small body trying to keep warm.

The stars lit up his pale face making his shoulder length inky black hair shine; a small smile helped the stars light up his pale face as he wondered what it would be like to be free, to be truly free. Severus's smile disappeared, as he realised at the age of seven he might never be free in his life. The thought scared him, he wanted to be free forever, he never wanted anyone to have control over him. Severus closed his eyes a determined look on his face, he would never take a side or go against anyone, he would be free no one would ever really control him.


	8. Remus

**Remus's Christmas**

Remus sighed it was just his luck that the full moon would fall on Christmas this year. He was currently chained up in the barren basement below his house just waiting to change and for the wolf in him to take over. Remus had gotten into the habit of being chained up about two hours before the moon came out so his parents would be safe, they would all celebrate Christmas together in about a week when he had recovered from his transformation.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Remus screamed arching his back as the transformation started, it felt like his body was being torn apart then put back together the wrong way round and inside out. "Ahhhhhhhh" He cried out in agony as grey and brown fur sprouted all over his body he doubled over in pain tears streaming from his broken amber eyes. It stopped all of a sudden as quickly as it had started, in Remus's place now stood a sandy coloured werewolf with sharp amber eyes scanning the area around him and growling as he realised he was being held down with metal chains.

The next day when Remus woke up he was back to his normal appearance shaggy blond hair brown eyes with hints of amber and a multitude of scars from where he had bitten and clawed at himself as a wolf. He slipped his hands out of the chains and pulled on his cloths that were sitting in the corner of the room, a pair of black skinny jeans and a slightly ripped shirt. "Merry Christmas" he whispered to himself before falling back to sleep in a ball on the floor surrounded by his own blood.


	9. Neville

**Neville's Christmas **

Neville sighed and gazed out his bedroom window up at the night sky the stars lighting up his chubby face and his neat brown hair, today was Christmas he didn't really like Christmas his Gran would compare him to his father more than any other day bar his birthday. It was torture hearing how pathetic he was compared to his parents from his own relatives, and his uncle would be coming over and would probably try to force more accidental magic out of him. If that wasn't enough later this evening there would be the ministry ball to attend where his Gran would attempt to show him off.

Later that day Neville was standing next to a mirror in a very bad mood, his Gran had even said his teeth weren't the same as his fathers and was complained that he opened presents differently. His uncle had attempted to squeeze him to death and had thrown stuff at him all through the day to try and catch him off guard. Neville groaned looking in the mirror he was wearing a little suit and top hat making him look ridicules. "You must not be wearing it right; Frank looked so adorable in that" said Neville's Gran messing with the hat trying to make it look better. Neville had to clench his fists to stop himself from yelling at her this would not end well.

When they got back from the ball Neville when straight to bed his face burning, his Gran had declared to everyone there that he was not the man his father was and was not living up to the Longbottom name. Neville's last thought before going to sleep was, one day I will make my Gran and my parents proud.


	10. Percy

**Percy's Christmas**

Percy looked around his house sighing sadly, clutching his copy of Amazing Politions too his chest so Fred or George wouldn't steel it and throw it in the snow, something they had done to all his other books. They thought it was funny. Percy ran a pale hand through his thick fire like hair trying to keep it from falling in to his hardening bright blue eyes. He sighed again it was Christmas.

Percy shivered as he walked down the stairs leading to the living room and caught sight of a small brightly lit tree with about nine presents under it, enough for one each. Percy groaned he was seven and had hated Christmas for as long as he could remember. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas itself it was just everyone would be laughing and joking around leaving him out again as they did every year.

Percy didn't understand why he couldn't join in and be happy for once but as soon as he tried Fred or George would prank him Ron would complain he was hurting him and Charlie or Bill would tell him off for making little Ginny cry even though he hadn't done anything. Every single Christmas he would end in sitting in the corner reading with tears trailing down his face. No one ever noticed as no one really cared.

Percy sat in the corner with his book watching everyone have fun without him not even realising he wasn't there. A tear trailed down his face maybe it would be better if he wasn't here; he didn't want to disturb them or destroy their fun. He trudged outside closing the door quietly behind him. Percy sighed wrapping his raggedy coat around him and holding his book he walked over to a nearby oak sat down and gazed up at the stars. Closing his blue eyes Percy whispered another tear running down his face "One day I will fit in and make my family proud". He fell asleep hugging his book his fire like hair falling in to his hard blue eyes someday he would make his family proud, he just didn't know it yet.


	11. End Thing

What these little boys did not know is that they all would one day get their wishes granted, but only after a lifetimes worth of suffering.

Harry would get a family and be loved but only spend a short time with them before they were killed.

Tom would one day have people look up to him and fear him but he would never really be accepted.

Draco would be the perfect son but Lucius would never notice that, he only saw Draco's faults.

Sirius did get his brothers and he did show them all what he could do but that was all taken away.

Regulas brightened up Sirius's Christmas but he never really got along with him after he was sorted into Slytherin.

Barty Crouch Junior also got his wish; he was able to stand over his father and laugh as he died but this was at the cost of his sanity.

Severus was truly no one's man, he belonged to both sides and to neither but at the cost of the one he loved.

Remus only really had one wish and that was to be accepted by someone and have friends and he was until one betrayed him another died and the last lost his sanity but he was accepted.

Neville did make his family proud but he would never really be close to his Gran.

Percy was accepted into his family but lost Fred in the process.


End file.
